Один во мраке
by Kay Halli
Summary: Это - перевод фика "Alone in the dark" автора Syntia13. Разрешение на перевод получено. О потусторонней жизни и забытых персонажах. Ссылка на оригинал - w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 8 1 0 9 8 4 / 1 / A l o n e i n t h e d a r k


Название:** Alone in the dark  
**Автор:** Syntia13  
**Оригинал тут: w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 8 1 0 9 8 4 / 1 / A l o n e i n t h e d a r k

**Один во мраке**

_Блюстрейк блуждал по пустому «Арку». Что случилось? Куда все подевались? Неужели та тень только что пошевелилась?  
- Блюстрейк? Ты не должен был здесь оказаться…_

Блюстрейк нервно огляделся по сторонам, проскальзывая в низенький коридорчик на пятом уровне – самом нижнем уровне «Арка» на данный момент. Освещения не было, и ему пришлось полагаться только на неверный свет своих собственных фар. Там был настоящий лабиринт из причудливо изогнутых узких коридоров, большей частью являющихся технологическими ходами, и ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы найти то, за чем он сюда спустился. Наконец его фары высветили маленькую дверную панель, помеченную цифрой «157». Блюстрейк нервно вздохнул, потом оглянулся, опасаясь того, что кто-то мог за ним сюда последовать, и, в то же время, надеясь на это.  
Никого.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он потянулся было к двери, но потом отдёрнул руку. Его дверцы нервно дрогнули, он снова с надеждой обернулся назад, а затем со вздохом опустился на пол. Это было глупо, повторял он себе, ему совершенно нечего было бояться… Кроме разве что причины, заставившей его прийти сюда с маленьким восковым цилиндриком и кубом энергона.  
Он снова покосился на дверь и перезапустил свой вокалайзер, надеясь, что хозяин комнаты услышит его.  
- Ну, что ж… привет, Ренчуилдер… – начал он нерешительно. – Ты просил, чтобы я навестил тебя при случае и… хм… я хотел сказать спасибо и извиниться, потому что, ну я этого правда не сказал, но тогда я думал, что ты – десептиконский шпион или просто сдвинувшийся процессором психопат, или… и, в общем, я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, что мне жаль… ну, на всякий случай, и…  
Блюстрейк замолчал, нервно вертя цилиндрик в пальцах.  
- Я как бы не совсем был уверен… но Хаунд и Бичкомбер посоветовали мне поговорить со Спайком… Знаешь, а ведь люди хорошо разбираются в вещах такого рода, даже забавно, если учесть, что мы абсолютно разные… ну, то есть, даже не верится, что у нас вообще может быть хоть что-то общее, но оно есть… И я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что ты помог мне, я ж там чуть до угасания искры не испугался… хотя, думаю, ты и так в курсе, у меня ж всё на лицевой пластине написано было…

***

Блюстрейк брёл по пустому коридору, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Было так тихо, что он различал гудение энергопроводки за стенными панелями. Это было неправильно. Освещение было тусклым, ещё слабее, чем аварийное, и это тоже было неправильно. Что же тут произошло, пока он перезаряжался? Блюстрейк вздрогнул. Надо найти Проула – Проул всегда знает, что делать. Борясь с подступающим головокружением, он потащился к офису стратега.  
Дверь была открыта – и это было ТАК неправильно, что Блюстрейк чуть топливо со страху не стравил. Проул никогда не оставлял двери нараспашку, особенно, если покидал свою обитель. Блю отчаянно огляделся по сторонам.  
- Проул?.. Проул?! Где вы? Куда вы подевались?!  
Он вышел обратно в коридор.  
- Сайдсвайп? Санстрикер? Где вы, ребята?  
Ничего.  
Он обхватил себя руками, чувствуя, как нервно дёргаются дверцы за спиной. Неужели все эвакуировались? Неужели… про него забыли? Нет, нет, они бы никогда такого не сделали!  
- Сайдс?! Санни! Проул!  
На подгибающихся ногах он бросился в кают-компанию. Никого. Только несколько полупустых кубов энергона на столах. Главный зал, в котором в любое время суток можно было застать пару-тройку ботов, тоже был пуст. И пультовая. И карцер, и оружейный склад, и медпункт.  
Даже монитор «Телетраана 1» не подавал признаков жизни.  
Блюстрейк спрятал лицо в руках, пытаясь подавить усиливающуюся панику. Этому должно было быть хоть какое-то объяснение… пусть даже вроде «самого грандиозного розыгрыша года». Но, с другой стороны, все знали, что сейчас было не самое лучшее время для таких «шуточек» – его же недавно выпустили из медпункта, он всё ещё был под действием анестетиков… да и Рэтчет прибил бы его, если б увидел, как он носится по коридорам вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, как было сказано.  
Но Блю никак не мог остановиться, он просто обязан был найти хоть кого-нибудь! Наконец, в дальнем конце одного коридора он заметил какое-то движение.  
- Эй! – крикнул он, кидаясь в ту сторону. – Эй, вы там, подождите!  
Маленький, едва ли выше минибота, трансформер стоял на пересечении нескольких коридоров. Блюстрейк был так рад найти другую искру, что даже не стал ломать процессор над тем, почему он никогда прежде его не встречал.  
- Эй! – повторил он, подбегая к маленькому боту. – Ты не в курсе, что тут было? Куда все запропастились?  
Бот вздрогнул, как будто только сейчас его услышал и обернулся, глядя на Блюстрейка с удивлённым, почти шокированным выражением лицевой пластины.  
- Что ты тут делаешь?  
Блюстрейк непонимающе воззрился на него.  
- Ну, я… А _ты_-то сам что тут делаешь? Кто ты вообще такой? Как ты сюда попал?  
В этой секции коридора освещение было чуточку ярче, и Блюстрейк смог разобрать зеленовато-серую броню незнакомца и некоторые элементы его конструкции, указывающие на кибертронскую альтформу.  
- Я – Ренчуилдер. – медленно представился тот. – Механик, как ты уже, наверное, понял. Я тут чинил кое-чего.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону стены, у которой возился, когда Блюстрейк впервые его заметил. Теперь Блю увидел и снятую панель, и несколько свежеспаянных проводов.  
- А-а… Ясно, но ты…  
- Ты не должен был здесь оказаться. – в голосе Ренчуилдера прозвучало нечто, похожее на беспокойство и даже жалость.  
- Но почему? Что случилось? На нас напали? А почему я тогда не слышал сирену…  
_Может быть, я слышал её. Может, именно она меня и разбудила. Хотя…_ Блюстрейк внезапно осознал, что вообще не помнит, из-за чего прервал перезарядку. Он даже не помнил, как просыпался и выходил из отсека.  
Ренчуилдер внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
- Память барахлит? – это больше походило на утверждение.  
Блюстрейк кивнул. Он уже вышел за территорию, где располагались жилые отсеки, когда до него дошло, как неестественно тихо было вокруг. Но что же он тогда делал до этого?  
- Рассказывай, что помнишь. – бросил на ходу механик. Стрелок пошёл за ним, на секунду удивившись тому, что не заметил, когда Ренчуилдер успел приладить панель на место.  
- Ну, я помню, как на меня орал Рэтчет, это забыть невозможно, даже если очень захотеть… хотя, я не думаю, что ему стоило так сердиться, я же не виноват, что конусоголовые засекли меня, в смысле, да, конечно, я оставил позицию, но только чтобы прикрыть Джазза и Бамблби, в конце-концов, это же не каждый день случается… но Рэтчет всё равно заявил, что сделает из меня торшер, если я ещё когда-нибудь свалюсь ему на голову с такими повреждениями, а потом сказал, что я могу валить к себе на перезарядку, только мне надо было обязательно выпить немного энергона перед этим, вот… я так и сделал, а потом проснулся и увидел, что все исчезли, а Проул не запер свой офис, а ведь он никогда так не делает и… Ты это слышал?  
Блюстрейк обернулся назад, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в тёмном коридоре. Ренчуилдер и оптосенсором не повёл.  
- Это глючащая электромышь. Их тут до кучи.  
- А-а, понятно… Как ты вообще видишь в такой темноте?  
Ренчуилдер снова как-то странно посмотрел на него: удивлённо и сочувствующе одновременно.  
- К этому скоро привыкаешь.  
Блюстрейк, возможно, насторожился бы, но его процессор всё ещё прокручивал одну и ту же мысль – куда все подевались и почему бросили его одного? Он подавил очередную вспышку паники. Нет, не может, ну просто не может быть, что он снова остался единственным уцелевшим после какой-то катастрофы! Но тогда… где же все?!  
- С ними всё в полном порядке. – сказал Ренчуилдер, и Блюстрейк решил, что должно быть, произнёс всё это вслух. – И они не бросали тебя… Я имею ввиду, что они, скорее всего, не знают, что ты… тут.  
- Тогда куда они делись? Что тут вообще происходит? Это что, тренировка такая или…?  
Механик отвёл взгляд.  
- Я не уверен, что мне стоит тебе об этом рассказывать.  
- Почему? Это засекреченная информация?  
- Да. Наподобие того… Пойдём.  
Он двинулся дальше по коридору, и Блюстрейк побрёл за ним, прикидывая возможный сценарий случившегося. Произошло что-то, из-за чего потребовалась полная эвакуация «Арка», может, десептиконы заложили бомбу; или загрузили вирус в системы; или перепаяли что-то в самом корабле, из-за чего возникла угроза для жизни его обитателей. Он, наверное, перезаряжался и пропустил общие сборы, а в суматохе про него забыли (тут его искра тревожно дрогнула). Ну, а потом командование послало Ренчуилдера, чтобы он исправил… что там надо было исправлять. Он наверное, какое-нибудь суперсекретное оружие, созданное на Кибертроне…  
_Они забыли про него…_  
- А у тебя есть земная альтформа? – дурацкий вопрос, разумеется, ведь и так было видно, что нет, но Блю хотел отвлечься и ничего оригинальнее придумать не смог.  
- Нет… не было времени обзавестись…  
- Догадываюсь, ты, наверное, сильно спешил. База выглядит так, будто все сорвались с места, побросав всё, как было. Даже тут… – Блюстрейк махнул рукой в сторону столов в кают-компании, в которую они только что вошли и замер. Потом повернулся и выглянул в коридор. – Как… как мы сюда так быстро попали?  
- Срезали в паре мест по технологическим ходам, только и всего. У механиков… есть свои преимущества. Например, я знаю короткие дороги в любую точку корабля… Правда, иногда бывает одиноко… – от его тоскливого тона Блюстрейку стало не по себе. Он нервно помялся на месте, а потом чуть было не подпрыгнул, уловив краем оптосенсора какое-то движение на периферии.  
- Что за…? – там было пусто, но стрелок всё же решил проверить. – Ты видел? Тут только что что-то было!  
Ренчуилдер выглядел так, словно собирался остановить его, но заколебался в последнюю секунду. Это только сильнее разожгло его любопытство, и Блю двинулся вперёд.  
А потом что-то похожее на ветерок неожиданно коснулось его плеча, и Блюстрейк шарахнулся в сторону.  
- Опять вентиляция барахлит. – пожаловался он. – Уже сколько времени прошло, но то и дело время от времени где-нибудь случается порыв и кого-нибудь обдаёт ледяным воздухом. Трэйлбрейкер однажды попал под такое и от неожиданности выронил свой куб прямо на ноги Санстрикеру. Того чуть «синий экран» не хватил, он ведь только что отполировался до блеска, да ещё и с той навороченной французской полиролью… Брейкер его ещё неделю потом дальней дорогой обходил… Было бы здорово, если бы кому-нибудь удалось наконец это починить! Грэппл и Уилджек кучу времени убили на то, чтобы выяснить, из-за чего это случается, ничего не нашли и сошлись на том, что это только глюки нашего воображения. Но однажды они проверяли проводку на главном вентиляторе, а он вдруг включился и подул на них с такой дикой силой, что Уилджек расхреначил свой тестер. Теперь они говорят, что всё это – шутки Сайдсвайпа, но я думаю, он бы обязательно мне рассказал, так что это явно не его рук дело… Эй, ты чего лыбишься?  
- Прости. – Ренчуилдер попытался принять серьёзный вид. – Думаю, я знаю, в чём тут дело. Я обязательно займусь этим попозже.  
Блюстрейк с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
- Значит, ты у нас задержишься, да?  
Механик криво улыбнулся.  
- Скорее всего, да. – он явно хотел что-то добавить, но передумал. Огляделся по сторонам, как будто бы испрашивая помощи у стен, снова открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал.  
Блюстрейк с любопытством наблюдал за импровизированной пантомимой, и поэтому чуть не пропустил момент, когда в наступившей тишине послышался чей-то мягкий шёпот. Блю вздрогнул и усилил мощность аудиосенсоров. Он снова услышал какое-то царапанье и несколько слов, произнесённых так тихо, что не смог уловить их значения. Вокруг ничего не было видно. Блюстрейк нахмурился. Может, этот голос шёл из соседнего коридора, или у кого-то комм-линк сломался?  
Комм-линк! Как же он раньше до этого не додумался?! Даже если тут и вправду была объявлена чрезвычайная ситуация, и были заблокированы общие частоты, он всё равно мог сообщить остальным, где он и…  
Его комм-линк не работал. Блюстрейк прогнал дополнительную диагностику.  
Попытался прогнать.  
Он недоверчиво оглядел себя, лихорадочно пытаясь активировать любое устройство, запустить любую программу, кроме самых базовых.  
- Мой комм-линк не работает… И диагност – тоже. И сканер, и радар, и… – его голос в панике подскочил чуть ли не на две октавы.  
- Блюстрейк! Блюстрейк, успокойся! – Ренчуилдер присел перед ним на колени и взял его за руки. – Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Ты после ремонта, такое иногда бывает!  
Блюстрейк застыл. Ренчуилдер пытался только успокоить его, но его прикосновение было… слишком странным, слишком интимным… Блю высвободился.  
- Я в порядке. – солгал он. И тут же зябко поёжился и потёр руки, пытаясь согреться.  
Ренчуилдер отступил на шаг. Исходящее от него удивление можно было потрогать руками.  
- Тебе холодно?  
- Да, похоже, что мой климат-контроль тоже отключился. – печально пробормотал Блюстрейк и снова поёжился. – Мне, наверное, надо к Рэтчету, хоть он и свалится в «синий экран», а потом заругает меня до выпадения аудиосеносоров и… что-то не так?!  
Ренчуилдер снова как-то странно смотрел на него.  
- Я думаю… Я думаю, тебе надо пойти обратно в свой отсек и… отдохнуть. А я отыщу Рэтчета. – добавил он, заметив, что Блюстрейк собирается запротестовать.  
- Ну… ладно… – Блюстрейк привстал, и его неожиданно повело в сторону. Он внезапно почувствовал себя таким уставшим, как если бы трое суток подряд занимался строевой подготовкой. Без перерывов. Когда он успел так вымотаться?  
Блю вспомнил прикосновение Ренчуилдера… Странное, ласкающее, проникающее в…  
_Энергетических вампиров не существует. Я просто всё ещё под действием лекарств, я перенапрягся и ловлю глюки…_ – и, будто в подтверждение своих мыслей, он снова уловил какое-то движение краем оптосенсора. Неожиданно им овладело сильное желание просто вернуться к себе в отсек и забаррикадироваться там на месяц-другой.  
- Я тебя провожу. – сказал Ренчуилдер. – Просто на всякий случай, а то вдруг ты в стазис грохнешься по дороге.  
И, как вскоре выяснилось, это было более, чем вероятно. Всего лишь через один коридор от кают-компании Блюстрейк выдохся и разрешил механику поддержать себя.  
Ренчуилдер, похоже, снова срезал дорогу, потому как они в мгновение ока оказались на жилом уровне. Они заворачивали за угол, когда Блюстрейк скорее почувствовал, чем увидел что-то, прошествовавшее мимо них в темноте.  
- Что это было?  
- Ничего. – ответил Ренчуилдер (слишком быстро, слишком настойчиво), почти оттаскивая Блюстрейка в сторону.  
Отчаянно вывернув голову, стрелок мельком смог разглядеть чью-то тень. Крылатую тень.  
_Сикеры! Он впустил десептиконов!_ Блюстрейк попытался вырваться. _Что они со всеми сделали? Куда он меня тащит?_  
А затем наступила боль. Она пронзила его насквозь, раскалила добела все системы, и он грохнулся на пол. Услышал чьё-то взволнованное восклицание, а потом его подняли на руки и понесли по коридору с такой скоростью, как если бы он летел. Блю увидел дверь в свой отсек и вспомнил о винтовке, которую оставил на столе. Ему нужно было взять её! С ней он будет в безопасности!  
- Код… – выдавил он, потянувшись к клавиатуре.  
- Тут не заперто. – ответил Ренчуилдер, не снижая скорости, и в следующую секунду они уже были внутри. Блюстрейку чудилось, будто воздух в отсеке мерцает и как-то странно вибрирует, но он уже не мог сосредоточиться. Его пронзила новая волна боли.  
- Блюстрейк! – механик приподнял его, слегка встряхивая. – Ренчуилдер. Пятая палуба. Отсек номер 157. Приходи ко мне как-нибудь.  
А затем пихнул стрелка на перезарядную платформу с такой силой, что Блюстрейк потерял сознание от удара.

Он очнулся от боли. Казалось, будто каждый его проводок плавится на медленном огне, и на несколько невыносимо кошмарных моментов его процессор заблокировал все порты приёма, опасаясь грядущей процедуры осознания происходящего. Блюстрейк услышал собственный слабый стон. Затем раздался глас свыше.  
- Хвала Праймасу! – сказал глас. – Блюстрейк, ты меня слышишь?  
Блюстрейк моргнул.  
- Рэ… Рэтчет?  
Он был в своём отсеке. Обладатель гласа принял облик перепуганного медика. За спиной Рэтчета стоял взволнованный Проул, а мягкие блики жёлтого и красного в дверном проёме указывали на близнецов, не решившихся подойти поближе из-за страха перед Рэтчетом. Блюстрейк облегчённо улыбнулся.  
- Больно…  
Рэтчет фыркнул, снимая плоский прямоугольный объект с нагрудной брони стрелка. Блюстрейк с удивлением опознал в этом объекте шокер.  
- Больно… ещё бы не было больно… – ворчал Рэтчет, прогоняя все доступные вне медпункта диагностические программы. – Оно и должно болеть, глючный пустомеля с полуактивным процессором! – в его голосе было больше облегчения, чем реальной злости, но вскоре медик окончательно пришёл в себя.  
- Знаешь, мне очень хочется оставить тебя на милость твоих собственных восстановительных систем, чтобы впредь неповадно было! – рыкнул он, накачивая стрелка слабыми анестетиками и хладагентом. Потом взял что-то со стола и обвиняюще помахал этим перед носом Блюстрейка. – Может, объяснишь мне, что ЭТО такое, а?  
Блюстрейк пригляделся: в руках у Рэтчета был полупустой куб энергона. По ходу дела, медик явно был зол на него, поэтому стрелок сразу перешёл к оправданиям.  
- Вы же _сами_ сказали мне выпить немного энергона перед перезарядкой.  
Рэтчет только что не затрясся со злости.  
- Как бы не так! Я ясно сказал тебе выпить два десятипроцентных куба, а не половину одного пятидесятипроцентного!  
- Но…  
- Это совсем не одно и то же! Праймас великий, Блюстрейк, ты что, никогда в жизни не задумывался над тем, зачем это нам взбрело в процессор выпускать разные сорта энергона?! Ты перенапряг топливопроводы, и у тебя забился главный топливный насос!  
- Эй, док, полегче! Вы его пугаете!  
Под «ласковым» взглядом Рэтчета Сайдсвайп предпочёл ретироваться в коридор. Санстрикер последовал за ним.  
- Это правда. – буркнул он на выходе.  
Блюстрейк улыбнулся. Ему уже было легче, хотя он понимал, что садиться, а уж тем более вставать с платформы пока рановато.  
- Передайте, пожалуйста, спасибо Ренчуилдеру от меня. – вяло попросил он. Рэтчёт озадаченно наклонил голову.  
- Кому-кому передать?  
- Ренчуилдеру. Ну… тому боту, который Вас прислал. Ну, маленький такой и зелёный?..  
Рэтчет недоумённо покосился на него, а Проул удивлённо дёрнул дверцами.  
- Это же он Вас прислал, да?  
Рэтчет снова фыркнул и наставил указующий перст на остальных.  
- Нет, это _они_ практически _притащили_ меня сюда. Утверждали, что будто бы слышали, как ты их звал. Причём, звал так громко, что тебя было слышно на другом конце «Арка». – он явно был оскорблён предположением, что может не расслышать чей-то крик о помощи. – Забавно, что больше никто ничего не слышал.  
- Но… – Блюстрейк беспомощно посмотрел на обоих ботов. – Он сказал, что пойдёт и приведёт Вас.  
Рэтчет пожал плечами.  
- Ну, как бы там ни было, он этого не сделал. Да и кто такой вообще этот Ренчслингер?  
- Ренчуилдер. – спокойно поправил Проул. – Старший механик. Специализация – телепортационные двигатели.  
- А-а, новичок, значит?  
- Не совсем. – Проул пристально посмотрел на Блюстрейка. – Откуда ты его знаешь?  
- Да я его только сегодня встретил, когда… ах, да, это засекреченная информация. Ну, в любом случае, Вы его знаете, да, и раз вы все уже вернулись, значит, всё закончилось, так что это уже не имеет значения, правда? Я его после эвакуации увидел… Да, и если уж на то пошло, почему мне никто ничего не сказал? Можно было хотя бы сообщение на комм-линк послать – я бы остался у себя и не высовывался.  
Он с упрёком посмотрел на окруживших его ботов и в ответ получил серию удивлённых взглядов разной степени офигения. Повисла неловкая пауза.  
- Блюстрейк… – выдавил наконец Сайдсвайп. – Не было никакой эвакуации…

***

…- и потом Рэтчет долго орал на меня, назначил длительный постельный режим, я его, наверное, здорово испугал, а когда меня наконец-то выпустили, я начал спрашивать у всех про тебя… и Проул оказался единственным ботом, который помнил тебя, даже Оптимус забыл, и я тогда подумал, что это несправедливо, понимаешь, о чём я, да? Поэтому я прочитал про все эти человеческие традиции, и вот эта мне больше всех понравилась, я ещё подумал, что тебе такое тоже понравилось бы, по крайней мере, хочется на это надеяться, поэтому…  
Блюстрейк положил вещи, которые всё это время нервно вертел в руках, рядом с дверью и вынул из субпространственного кармана маленькую сварочную горелку. Осторожно поднёс её к восковому цилиндрику и включил.  
Зажжённая свеча мягко осветила небольшую табличку.  
- Я помню тебя, Ренчуилдер. – тихо сказал Блюстрейк. Потом повернулся и ушёл обратно наверх, оставив за спиной груду расплавленного, деформированного металла, который когда-то был жилым отсеком группы техобслуживания двигателей корабля.


End file.
